rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 first rehearsals - Girls (Niveau 1)
The inaugural season of Rechercher une étoile Junior began on 24 May 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400, the same venue as the regular Rechercher une étoile. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog Ended ---- 8:45 am // Today's rehearsals for Niveau 1 begin in 15 minutes time. 8:15 am // Bonjour and welcome to the second day of rehearsals for Niveau 1. ;Aviva Zemsky - "Here We Go Again" (Demi Lovato) 8:20 am // Aviva Zemsky is up first. She'll be singing "Here We Go Again" by Demi Lovato. 8:21 am // Aviva is backed by a small band - a guitarist named Carlos, a bass guitarist named Louis, a keyboardist Joël, a drummer named Meiling, as well as backup singers Christina Grabowski and Paulette Côté. Christina and Paulette both participated in open casting auditions but weren't selected for the next round, thus hoping to try again in 2020. 8:37 am // Aviva and her band are unexpectedly doing a fourth run through after drummer Meiling missed the final beat during the outro. 8:40 am // The "unexpected" fourth run through is finished. ;Gabrielle Delaplace - "Et s'il fallait le faire" (Patricia Kaas) 8:45 am // Gabrielle Delaplace is the second contestant in today's rehearsals. She'll be singing "Et s'il fallait le faire" by Patricia Kaas. 8:46 am // Gabrielle's outfit isn't ready yet, so she decided to throw on a skirt and tank top earlier this morning after her shower. 8:53 am // Gabrielle's voice was in perfect form during each rehearsal. 9:00 am // The third run through is finished. ;Justine Moineau - "Juste une photo de toi" (M. Pokora) 9:15 am // Justine Moineau is ready to start rehearsing for Niveau 1. She chose "Juste une photo de toi" by M. Pokora. 9:16 am // Justine's performance is vocally outstanding. On screen, this comes across as being very staged and false, but in CCQ Hall 400, the whole staging feels warm and heartfelt. 9:30 am // And the third run through is complete! ;Lynnette Belshaw - "The Best of Both Worlds" (Hannah Montana) 9:41 am // Lynnette Belshaw is up next. She'll be singing "The Best of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana. 9:42 am // Lynnette wears a black bodycon dress (almost knee-length) and matching leather jacket. 9:44 am // Although never stated explicitly, Lynnette wasn't too thrilled with the red lightning in the first run through. She thought this lightning color read more as danger than rock star. 9:49 am // The second run through replaces red lightning with pink and purple. 9:53 am // Lynnette "feels a lot better" thanks to the pink and purple lightning, even during the third run through. ;Minata Broux - "Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible" (Tina Arena) 10:00 am // Minata Broux is up next. She'll be singing "Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible" by Tina Arena. 10:01 am // Minata starts cloaked on stage until the beginning of the chorus. She continues on stage in a purple hi-low dress all while going barefoot. 10:02 am // Close camera shots and minimal staging offers a very personal performance. 10:09 am // Minata begins her third run through. ;Valérie Affré-Crevier - "Éblouie par la nuit" (Zaz) 10:23 am // Valérie Affré-Crevier's rehearsal has just begun. She'll be singing "Éblouie par la nuit" by Zaz. 10:24 am // Valérie's outfit isn't ready yet, so she decided to throw on a T-shirt and capris earlier this morning after her shower. 10:30 am // Valérie's vocals, although a little rough at the beginning, are in perfect form during each rehearsal. 10:45 am // Valérie finished her third run through. ;Veronica Deschanel - "You Belong with Me" (Taylor Swift) 10:56 am // Veronica Deschanel is up next. She'll be singing "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift. 10:57 am // Veronica wears a black knee-length dress and red Michael Jackson-ish jacket. 11:04 am // Veronica isn't too happy with the green lighting. 11:15 am // During the second run through, the green lighting is replaced by blue and purple. 11:23 am // Veronica completed her third run through with no changes. ;Xaviera Caillebotte - "Redonne-moi" (Mylène Farmer) 12:40 am // Xaviera Caillebotte is the last contestant in today's rehearsals. She chose "Redonne-moi" by Mylène Farmer. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Blog posts focusing on Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Browse